Organs and Orgasms
by 3rdgal
Summary: Post-ep for “Black Hole”. What happened after *THAT* scene… House/Wilson explicit SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them. *sniff*

**A/N: **Quick, unbeta'd pwp. Spoilers for "Private Lives" and "Black Hole".

"_I like what this says about you, Wilson."_

A thrill rushed through Wilson at those words and he knew that he would treasure this moment forever, even more than time he'd upped House's painkillers and received a declaration of love in return. While there might have been some truth in the words spoken years ago, Wilson knew the ones spoken tonight came from a place of sobriety and sincerity.

He smiled at House, and put on his best 'aw shucks with a hint of smug' expression. There hadn't been a woman alive who had been able to resist that look and he was betting – okay, _praying_ – that House wouldn't be able to either. When he was satisfied he'd conveyed the message successfully, Wilson turned and headed for his bedroom.

He leaned just inside the doorway and listened, disappointment flooding through him when, instead of footsteps, he heard House churning out a song. As he listened closer, Wilson recognized the melody as "A Whiter Shade of Pale" and lightly banged his head on the wall. He'd sent House his best come hither look and the other man's response was to churn out a depressing song known for references to break ups and drug addiction? A wave of sadness poured over him and Wilson was almost certain he felt his heart breaking. So much for taking a risk and pouring out your soul to the one person in the world you truly loved.

Wilson brushed away a tear and loosened his tie, almost jumping out of his skin as House's voice rumbled behind him.

"Seriously, why did you pick an organ?"

He looked over his shoulder and shrugged. "I know you miss having something to play."

"I told you to get something you liked, though."

Wilson felt himself blushing. "I like to hear you play."

House studied him so intently that Wilson began to nervously fidget with his shirt buttons. House slowly limped into the room, lifting his cane and pointing at the other man as if to pin him in place. "Tell me the real reason you chose the organ."

Irritated at himself for being so easily intimidated, Wilson threw his hands up in the air and looked heavenward. "You got me. I'm starting my own religious cult and I didn't think this place would pass for a temple without an organ. Happy?"

"The Boy Wonder Cult? The name alone will probably get you arrested."

"House!" Wilson finished unbuttoning his shirt and threw it on the floor in anger. "You told me to pick something and I did. You can come to whatever conclusions about me you want from my choice, but for God's sake stop nagging me about them!"

"Wilson."

The softness of House's tone was enough to melt his anger and resolve. He rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand and made himself meet those brilliant blue eyes. "I chose it because… because in a way you were right." He waited for House's sarcastic remark but when it didn't come, he continued. "I _am_ empty inside."

House shook his head, a guilty look on his face. "Wilson-"

The oncologist threw up his left hand and shook his head. "I'm empty inside without _you_."

"What?" the other man asked, a bemused expression on his face as he leaned on his cane.

"When you finally decide to move out, I'll have it here to remind me of you. Kind of like you're still here even when you're not."

"Are you kicking me out or something?"

Wilson looked up, an expression of horror on his face. "Of course not! But eventually you'll want to leave… won't you?"

House's eyebrows quirked and his mouth twitched. He limped closer to the oncologist and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I will if you don't start putting out soon."

Wilson felt another blush coloring his face. "You mean you want…?"

"Sex," House finished for him. "With you. Preferably now. And tomorrow. And the day after and… Basically until you're walking so funny that people think you took up horseback riding as a hobby."

"Oh," Wilson nodded dreamily, a silly grin on his face. "That would be nice."

"Nice? That's the only word you can come up with?" House tossed his cane against the wall and shoved Wilson onto the bed. "I'll show you nice," he growled, pouncing on his prey. He yanked Wilson's undershirt over his head and threw it to the floor before turning his attention to the beautiful expanse of smooth, pale flesh before him. "You've been working out," he whispered approvingly as he nibbled and kissed his way along an inviting collarbone.

"Been trying to catch someone's eye," Wilson panted as his fingers pushed House's jacket down his shoulders. "Too many damn clothes."

House lifted himself off of his gorgeous oncologist just long enough strip to his waist. He leaned back down and began kissing the man beneath him, batting his hands away when Wilson reached to undo his belt. "My present," House informed him in no uncertain terms. "I want to unwrap it."

Wilson grinned and bucked his hips upward, electricity racing through his body when House responded by removing everything from his waist down with a sense of urgency. "You ripped the wrapping paper of your presents, huh?"

"Too much talking," House growled as he hungrily eyed Wilson's erection.

The other man reached out and pressed his hands against House's crotch, moaning with approval at the hardness he felt. "You don't want me to talk, give me something else to do with my mouth."

House all but tore his pants off, almost crying out in surprise when Wilson abruptly flipped them over so that he was pinning House against the mattress. "I'm going to blow your mind," he panted, trailing his fingers down House's chest until he'd reached his prize.

House nodded, fisting his hands in the sheets as he concentrated on not coming at the mere thought of Wilson's mouth on his aching cock. He gasped and shuddered when a cavern of delightfully moist warmth enveloped his balls, almost weeping when it disappeared. His loss was quickly forgotten when that same warmth wrapped around his shaft accompanied by an insanely talented tongue. The agile muscle glided around the head of his penis before swirling around to the base and back up again. The warmth vanished once more and House couldn't help but buck his hips when he suddenly felt Wilson gently blowing on his sensitive member. He heard a loud moan echo in the bedroom and blushed in embarrassment when he realized it had come from him.

"Impressive stamina," Wilson lilted, making sure his breath continued to tickle along House's cock.

"Yeah, well-" All further thoughts were lost when Wilson took him in his mouth, using his fingers to lightly cup and fondle his balls. This time the younger man wasn't fooling around and after a few seconds of his vacuum cleaner impression, House lost control, screaming Wilson's name as he came.

As the world began to materialize around him, House noticed that Wilson was lying on his side next to him, gently rubbing his trembling body to coax him back to awareness. He fluttered his eyes until he could see clearly and turned to look at the man beside him. "Amazing."

"You too," Wilson beamed. "I didn't know you could yell that loud. In fact, I think Nora is probably sitting in her apartment and gloating about how she was right about us all along."

"Her loss."

"I'll say." Wilson hesitated for a moment before cautiously laying his head on House's shoulder.

"I always suspected you were a cuddler."

"But you're so cute when you're post-orgasmic."

"Shut up," House barked fondly. "About that walking funny…"

"I can wait," Wilson assured him.

"Tomorrow night," House stated firmly. "Your ass is mine."

"For as long as you want."

"Good," he nodded happily. "As for tonight…" House reached down and frowned when he realized Wilson's erection was gone.

Wilson looked at him with a slightly embarrassed expression. "I came when you came."

House was surprised with himself when his hand – completely of its own volition – reached out and cupped Wilson's cheek. "I wish I could have seen your face."

"I imagine there will be plenty of opportunities for that in the future," Wilson sighed happily, scooting closer so that his body pressed against House's from head to toe.

The older man held back a sigh, reminding himself that the cuddling was a necessary evil he'd have to endure to keep having sex with Wilson. It had absolutely nothing to do with how nice the other man's warmth felt where it pressed against his side, nor how well the two of them seemed to fit together. And if he had to endure the cuddling, well then Wilson would have to endure him being _House_…

"I need to know something, Wilson."

"Sure."

"Did the forest nymphs teach you how to please a man, too?"

_~end~_

A/N2: Should be a sequel in the next few days detailing Wilson's turn on the receiving end.


	2. Chapter 2

House sat on the bench in front of his new organ, tapping his cane as he glared impatiently at the door. It had been three painfully long days since Wilson had given him the blow job of his life and, because fate was an evil bitch, he and Wilson had barely seen each other since. Wilson had two terminal patients take a turn from the worse, keeping him at the hospital so late that he'd spent two of the last three nights in his office. At the same time House had been assigned a new patient whose symptoms were intriguing but could ultimately be attributed to his drug dealer cutting his latest batch of heroin with a new and nearly lethal ingredient, which House and his team could have determined within the first twenty-four hours if his idiotic patient hadn't insisted on lying through his teeth the entire time.

As soon as House had discharged the drug addict – with some very colorful parting words – he'd called Wilson and demanded they make time to see each other that night. With one of his patients having succumbed to his battle with cancer and the other having made a miraculous recovery, Wilson quickly agreed, suggesting he pick up Chinese food on the way home.

In retrospect if House had known that Wilson had planned to fly to China for their food, he would have passed. Besides, he had a different entrée in mind tonight and the only ingredient that was required was a certain brown-haired oncologist.

"Sorry I'm late," Wilson called out as he materialized through the front door. "Traffic was tied up because of a big car accident."

House propelled himself off the bench, snatching the bags of food from Wilson's hands and carelessly tossing them onto the couch. "Screw the food," he grumbled.

"Okay," Wilson chuckled. "But I thought I was the one you wanted to screw?"

"Smartass, huh?" House growled, pinning Wilson against the wall as he leaned in for a particularly possessive kiss. "Let's see how smart it's feeling after I've had my way with you."

Wilson's grin turned into a full-fledged smile, his dimples on full display, as he led House down the hallway. By the time they reached their destination, they were both naked and panting with need, their clothing having been tossed haphazardly along the floor along the way.

"Mine," House growled as he shoved Wilson's shoulders until they were both lying on the bed, the younger man sandwiched between the soft mattress and House's firm body.

"Yours," Wilson panted in agreement, lifting his hips so that their erections rubbed against each other.

"How long has it been?" House asked, kissing along Wilson's collarbone as his hand blindly fumbled for the lube he'd stashed in the nightstand drawer earlier that day.

"About that," Wilson panted, nuzzling House's ear. "I've never actually… you know."

House stiffened. "Never?"

"No."

House grinned where his face was pressed into the other man's shoulder. He didn't think life could get any better than this. Find out your best friend who you've been harboring a crush on for years feels the same way, have mind blowing oral sex with him and then find out he's an anal virgin? He could die a happy man; well he could die a happy man in just a little while…

"House?"

The worried tone in Wilson's voice pulled him from his thoughts. He lifted his head and looked at the gorgeous man beneath him, kicking himself when it dawned on him that Wilson had mistaken his silence for disappointment. He placed a surprisingly gentle kiss on his forehead and tenderly cupped his cheek. "Trust me?"

Sincere brown eyes met his. "Always."

"It kills me to say this, but we need to wait one more night."

Wilson's face fell, and House could swear he saw tears in the wounded eyes. "I thought you wanted me?"

"I do," House assured him, reaffirming the statement with a passionate kiss on his lips. "But your first time… I want to make sure you enjoy it."

"I will!"

"Shh," he soothed. "No matter what you think now, you won't enjoy it if we don't take it nice and slow. And believe me, I want you to enjoy it because I want us to repeat the experience a lot."

"We can go slow tonight," Wilson insisted, desperately thrusting his hips against House's.

"Look, I'm going to tell you this once and then I don't ever want to talk about it again, okay?" When the other man reluctantly nodded, House continued. "When I was in college there was a guy, my mentor for a while, and he expressed an interest in me. I was curious so I went along with it and we had anal sex." He took a breath and gently brushed a strand of hair off the forehead of the impossibly beautiful face gazing up at him. Only Wilson could turn him into an emotional sap like this… "To put it bluntly, he was experienced, I wasn't, and it hurt like hell. I will _not_ put you through that, James."

Wilson's eyes widened and he stroked a hand through House's hair. "You called me James."

"Slip of the tongue," House shrugged in embarrassment. "Don't get used to it."

Wilson's eyes twinkled but he humored the other man with a brief nod. "So, since we're all hot and bothered tonight…?"

House beamed as he slid down the smooth body under him. He gripped Wilson's erection and gently squeezed, delighting at the moan of pleasure his action ripped from Wilson's throat. He bent down and sensuously licked every part of Wilson's throbbing length, making sure his balls and perineum got their fair share of attention, too. As he took Wilson's penis into his mouth, he felt the other man's hands in his hair, gently urging him to hurry up. He pulled his mouth away, making sure the rock hard length slid out with a wet pop.

"Do you mind? I'm savoring my newly discovered dessert."

"Tease," Wilson hissed through gritted teeth, though the expression on his face was one of sheer pleasure.

"Don't mind if I do," House chuckled, his warm breath tickling across the testicles he had cupped in his hand. He rolled them between his fingers, alternating between light and firm squeezes until Wilson moaned with such need and desire that he almost came from the sound alone. House took Wilson's erection into his mouth, licking and sucking like there was no tomorrow. Moments later he heard his name ringing off the walls of the apartment as Wilson came in his mouth. House grimaced at the taste but swallowed every drop, refusing to spill the reward of his efforts.

Knowing he'd successfully taken care of his lover, House moved his hand to his own erection, shocked when Wilson's hand beat him to it, shoving his aside. He could barely breathe as Wilson rubbed, twisted, and squeezed until his own orgasm was ripped from him, his starved lungs still managing to scream out one word. "James!"

As he came down from his post-coital bliss, House noticed Wilson was propped up on an elbow, beaming down at him.

"What?" House snapped, though in his current state it was barely a whisper.

The oncologist grinned as he traced his index finger around one of House's nipples. "You called me James again."

"Yeah, well," House panted as his body tried to recover, and he briefly wondered if he was getting old or if Wilson was really _that_ good. "You keep doing things like that with me and I'll call you whatever you want."

"I want you to call me…" Wilson draped his arm across House's chest and tucked his face into the crook of his neck. "…_Yours_."

_~end~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them. *sniff*  
**A/N: **Okay, here's the last part, unbeta'd as usual. Sorry if it's a little wordy but I wanted to get it just right.

Wilson sat in his Volvo as he nervously eyed the front door to his building. He knew House had made a point to get off work early today and he suspected it had something to do with the anal sex he'd been promised tonight. Wilson worried his lower lip, wondering why he'd displayed such bravado last night when in truth he was nervous as hell about how this experience was going to be. Or, more accurately, how he was going to be. He'd finally gotten the man of his dreams and he hoped against hope he wasn't about to disappoint him with a pathetically lackluster performance in the sack.

Steeling his nerves as best he could, Wilson exited his car and wearily trudged into the building and up the stairs until he stood in front of their door. He stared at the key in his hand, his racing mind seemingly at a loss on just what he was supposed to do with it. He was saved from his stupor as the door swung inside, revealing a smiling House backlit by candlelight.

"I was wondering if you were going to sit in your car all night," he teased by way of greeting.

"I was just, um, thinking about whether I should have gotten gas tonight instead of having to stop in the morning." Wilson flushed red, his excuse sounding lame even to his own ears. He flinched in surprise when a gentle hand cupped his cheek.

"Relax," House practically crooned, leaving Wilson to wonder what alternate reality he'd slipped in to.

"Are you being… _comforting_?"

House shrugged, letting his hand fall away from Wilson's face. "I thought it would help."

"You don't do comforting," the other man protested. "It's… _weird_."

"You'd rather I be mocking?"

"That actually might be _more_ comforting," Wilson sighed as he stepped around House and sank onto the sofa.

"You should be flattered," House growled in annoyance. "I'm not always so thoughtful to the virgins I'm about to plunder!"

Wilson flapped his hands in the air as he shook his head. "Wait, first of all… plunder? What am I? Your wench, Captain Hook? Secondly…" He trailed off as he saw a spark of hurt in his lover's eyes. With a resigned sigh, he rose from the couch and stood in front of House. "Secondly, I would appreciate it if you kept trying to be comforting. I mean, I really want this, but…"

House gently embraced Wilson, pressing a tender kiss on his cheek. "I know you're nervous but we're going to go slow." He squeezed tighter as he detected a faint trembling going through the other man's body. "We're not going to do anything you don't want to and if it takes us a few times before we go all the way… Well that's okay with me. As long as you're happy."

Wilson's eyes widened at the openness and compassion of his friend's words. "I, uh…" He shifted his hips so that his newly formed erection pressed against House's hip. "I love it when you talk _nice_ to me."

"You are such a cheeseball," House teased affectionately. "Come on, let's go to the bedroom."

The sight that greeted him in his bedroom had Wilson convinced he was either dreaming or delirious. His bedroom was filled with candles, their flickering light reflecting off of the satin sheets that House had placed on his bed. Something tickled his nose and he inhaled deeply, surprised and delighted when he recognized the scent of lavender and sandalwood.

"You like?"

Wilson looked over his shoulder and nodded at House. "Very much."

"Good," he nodded back, his blue eyes twinkling in the romantic lighting. "So strip already!"

Wilson grinned at the command; _that_ sounded more like House. He quickly shed his clothes and looked at the other man for further instructions.

"Lie on the bed on your stomach."

His chest tightened in worry. "I thought you said we'd go slow?"

House rested his hands on Wilson's bare shoulders, nibbling on a convenient earlobe. "Trust me, James."

Wilson nodded, inwardly thinking that he would never be able to refuse House anything when he called him by his first name. He stretched out on the bed, shivering a little as the coolness of the sheets pressed against his erection. He listened as House moved around the room, nervously fingering the smooth material beneath him as he wondered what was coming next.

He didn't have to wait long as House climbed onto the bed and straddled his waist. He leaned forward, kissing the nape of Wilson's neck and carding his fingers through the sliky brown hair. "This is a mock-free zone tonight," House whispered in his ear. "It's important you communicate with me, let me know what you do and don't like. Okay?"

"Okay," Wilson breathed, shivering in anticipation.

House grinned as he placed his hands on Wilson's neck, rubbing downwards along tense shoulders, always making sure to knead the muscles toward his heart. He alternated between light and firm pressure, gradually moving lower as Wilson's beautifully toned body began to relax. He chuckled when the oncologist let out a low moan. "I take it you like this?"

"You missed your calling in life," Wilson purred in contentment, closing his eyes as he concentrated on the gentle, calloused hands kneading his flesh.

House took advantage of his increased relaxation and began massaging just above his perfectly shaped butt cheeks. When the other man didn't stiffen or protest, House grew bolder and stroked each of his hands down the pale backside, gently cupping and caressing the quivering flesh. "You still doing okay?"

"Y-yeah."

"I can stop if you want me to."

"No!" Wilson took a deep breath and willed himself to stop trembling. "I want you… to keep going, I mean."

"Right," House drawled as he smirked at the naked man beneath him. He scooted backward, letting his hands trail down Wilson's legs so that he could massage his feet. After an initial giggle – which he _did_ tease Wilson about – House worked his way up to the knees, memorizing every single detail as his nimble fingers rubbed around the joints. "You have beautiful legs," he informed his lover. "I can only imagine how wonderful they'll feel when they're wrapped around my waist."

Wilson was immensely grateful he was facing away from House so that he couldn't see the spectacular blush that colored his face. He was still having a hard time wrapping his head around nice House and the sweet words that freely flowed from his mouth.

"I'm going to massage your thighs now," House spoke softly. "I want you to stay relaxed for me. I'm not going any farther without letting you know first, okay?" At Wilson's nod, House began rubbing the firm muscles until he'd elicited another moan of contentment from his lover. "You're doing so good," House crooned. "I'm going to go a little higher…" He moved his hands up until they rested on the underside of Wilson's butt cheeks. He carefully dipped his fingers into his crack, whispering words of comfort as Wilson tensed. "You're doing good, James."

Wilson nodded into his pillow and relaxed his body as best he could. He couldn't help the sudden gasp that parted his lips when House lightly pressed on his anus.

"You doing okay?"

"Mm, uh… uh-huh."

"Do you like the way it feels?"

"Weird," was the only word he could think to offer.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no."

House leaned forward and kissed Wilson's shoulder while simultaneously caressing his perineum. He chuckled as his lover's breathing increased. "I _know_ you like that." He reached onto the bed beside him and flipped open the bottle of lube he'd bought especially for this occasion. At Wilson's nervous grunt, House stroked his hair. "Shh, it's just lube. I'm going to rub some around your anus but I won't press inside yet."

House smiled when the other man relaxed, a warm sensation spreading through him at the amount of trust Wilson had in him. He worked the lube all around but refrained from pressing his fingers inside, even though he wanted nothing more to feel Wilson's tight warmth squeezing against him. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Wilson panted.

"I'm going to work my finger inside now." Wilson immediately tensed. "Shh, stay relaxed. I'm going to go really slow. You can tell me stop at any time." Once the other man had loosened up a little, House trailed a finger along his perineum. "Are you ready?" At his nod, House traced Wilson's anus with his index finger, tightening the spirals until his finger rested on the middle of the puckered flesh. House slowly pressed his finger forward, halting when Wilson's sphincter clamped down. "Stay relaxed, James, or I won't be able to get in." He pushed again, relived when his finger was able to move forward. He paused for a moment, letting Wilson get used to the sensation. "You doing okay?"

"Feels like I have to go to the bathroom," he groaned.

"That's normal," House assured him. "But it'll pass in a minute." He slowly pushed further into Wilson until his finger was buried up to the second knuckle. "You might want to grab onto something," he suggested.

"Why?"

House curled his finger back toward him, grinning from ear to ear at Wilson's response.

"Holy fucking hell!" His hands clenched into fists as his body involuntarily bucked off the bed. "Holy shit holy shit!"

"You liked?" House purred innocently.

"God yes. But… but don't do that again if you want to go any farther tonight." He panted as he forced his fists to unclench. "What the fuck was that?"

"Wilson, meet your prostate."

"Pleasure's all mine."

House chuckled, although he was a tad disappointed that Wilson still had his wits about him. "I'm going to put a second finger inside now."

"You sure it will fit?" Wilson nervously inquired.

"You're a doctor," House replied, fighting to keep the mocking from his voice. "Do I need to explain what sorts of things come out of there naturally?" He didn't wait for a response as he gently slid his middle finger inside. After giving Wilson a minute to catch his breath, he gently scissored his fingers back and forth to stretch the tight ring of muscle.

"Wait," Wilson suddenly spoke up.

House immediately froze, concern flooding through him. "You okay?"

"It's weird… the movement."

"You want me to pull out?"

"No," Wilson insisted. "I… I just needed a minute."

House lightly stroked his lover's back with his free hand. "You wanted to know if I'd really stop?"

"Yeah," he sheepishly admitted.

House bit back a sigh as he stroked Wilson's shoulders. "This is about both of us enjoying themselves," he quietly reminded Wilson. "And neither of us will if you're in pain."

"O-okay," Wilson responded shakily. "Go on."

House returned his attention to the beautiful ass in front of him, steadily working his fingers back and forth while soothing Wilson with gentle touches all along his back. "One more finger now." When his words went unchallenged, House carefully slid his ring finger inside and almost shouted in triumph when Wilson didn't tense up. "I think you're ready now," House told him as he slid his fingers out. "Roll over and look at me."

Wilson did as asked, but kept his head ducked to avoid House's face.

"Look at me," House softly commanded. When Wilson refused, He slipped a finger under his chin and forced him to meet his gaze. "What's wrong?"

"It's… You're having to hold my hand like I'm some baby."

"You are not a baby," House answered forcefully, raising his voice to pound the message home. "And I'll never admit it to anyone in the world, but…" He paused as he admired the beautiful face below him. "Maybe I like holding your hand."

Wilson surprised him then, reaching up and pulling him down for a passionate kiss. "Let's keep going," he panted harshly against House's ear.

"Thought you'd never ask," he panted back as he guided Wilson's hand to his own erection, seeking to erase any insecurities by proving he was enjoying himself too. "I need you to bend your knees up to your chest and hold them there."

"Um, I'm not sure I'm that flexible."

His heart ached at the flush of shame on Wilson's face, so he cupped his cheek and smiled reassuringly. "Over the shoulders it is." He helped Wilson guide his legs until his knees were bent comfortably along House's broad shoulders. He then slipped a conveniently placed pillow under Wilson's butt. "Comfortable?"

"Not my favorite position," Wilson admitted. His face lit up with a smile as he locked gazes with House. "But I do like this view."

"Me too," House agreed as he savored the sight of his lover spread open before him, trusting House enough to expose his vulnerability. "I'm going to guide myself inside you now. As I push I want you to breathe out and concentrate on keeping your muscles relaxed. Ready?"

"Ready."

House placed the tip of his penis against Wilson's anus, took a deep breath, and slowly pushed. He was met with immediate resistance as a pained cry escaped his lover's lips. "Easy, James," House soothed as he massaged Wilson's tense abdomen. "Just stay relaxed. I'm going to try that again." He pushed once more, thrilled when he was able to get the tip of his erection inside. "You're doing great," he panted, closing his eyes as he savored the tight warmth enveloping him. "How do you feel?"

"It's big," Wilson moaned, not entirely out of discomfort.

"Why thank you for the diagnosis, Doctor Wilson."

"No mocking," he growled.

"Never said I wouldn't be an ass," he lilted. "Although I think I said something about being _in_ an ass." He cautiously moved his hips forward, groaning with pleasure as his penis slipped even further inside his lover.

Wilson let out a moan of pure ecstasy and surprised even himself by thrusting his butt against House. "More," he pleaded.

House granted him his wish, easing himself inside until he was fully sheathed. "I'm going to pull out a little." When Wilson whimpered disapprovingly, House chuckled and petted his belly. "Not all the way." He slid out about halfway before quickly thrusting forward.

"Oh God!" Wilson exclaimed, clenching his eyes shut as pain and pleasure washed over him. Another moan was ripped from his throat when House wrapped his hand around his erection and began pumping his fist along his shaft.

Once he was sure Wilson was doing okay – well, better than okay – House synchronized his hips and fist so that both men were hurtling toward simultaneous climaxes. "James," he cried out as he fell over the edge, shaking as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. He vaguely heard a noise that might have been "Greg" but he was too wrapped up in his own bliss to care.

Several minutes later, House managed to fit the pieces of his brain back together and took in his surroundings. Wilson was lying beneath him, still oblivious to the world as he dwelled in his own post-coital land. House carefully slid himself out of Wilson, gently lowering the oncologist's trembling legs to the bed. He quietly crept to the bathroom and wet a washcloth with warm water. When he returned to the bed, Wilson looked up at him through somewhat glassy eyes.

"Incredible," he whispered in awe. He sighed in contentment as House gently cleaned him off.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," House grinned predatorily. "Because I'd like to make this a regular occurrence."

"Uh-huh."

"Seriously, though, you're going to be sore for a couple of days."

Wilson shrugged. "Doesn't hurt now."

"Do you have any idea how many endorphins are swimming in that overheated brain of yours? They're going to wear off in a little while."

"Worth it," Wilson grinned smugly. He grabbed House's wrist and pulled him to lie next to him, flopping a boneless arm across his waist. As he nuzzled against House's neck, he sighed in happiness.

"We have got to break you of this annoying cuddling habit," House grumbled in annoyance, even though he slipped an arm around his shoulders.

Wilson smiled knowingly. "I love you, too."

_~end~_


End file.
